Winter Wanderland
by Hungry for a sandwich
Summary: My first fic, flames are graciously welcomed.Joey has nowhere to stay on winter break, so Mokuba invites him over to the home of the Kaiba brothers. There, Joey finds an unstable, and old time machine,and wonders which button does what.Let the fun begin!
1. Joey needs a home for a week

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any anime or charactersused in this story….sometimes life can be unfair….

Everybody has a curious side, but Joey's side of curiosity can reach another level.

(Sorry, I don't know his name in Japanese too well, because if I did, I would use it.)

The last time it was raining, I _remembered_ not to leave my keys at school, Joey thought.

Looking up, he thought to himself: hey that fluffy stuff ain't rain…..

Just his luck! School, the place where Joey left his keys is closed for winter break, his dad, who had the other set of keys, went to pay Shizuka a visit, and Joey didn't want to go, and all his other friends went away too.

He sat down in front of the house.

He closed his eyes.

He dreamt of Yugi and the others.

He woke up to see….Santa Claus? Wait a minute, why is he so short?

"If you're Santa, then where are all your elves?" he asked. Santa hit him on the head with his candy cane.

"I'm Mokuba, not Santa! I'm just dressed like him." Mokuba proceeded to smile.

"No wonder he's so short….."

"Hey!"

"S-sorry…."

"Anyway we found you sleeping in front of your house. I figured you'd been there a while, since you were kinda pale, and it was getting real late. I begged Seto not to leave you there."

Joey made a face. "You had to beg…..?"

"Come on, Joey, you know Seto hates you."Mokuba remarked.

"You say it like that's a good thing…."

"Anyway, Seto finally decided to give in when I pouted, and he got Roland to lift you into the limo."

"So I'm at your house." Joey mumbled "Yay, I'm so incredibly happy."

"You don't sound happy."Mokuba remarked.

"I'm not, Mokuba."Joey replied. "I left my house keys in a place that's closed for a whole week, my dads away, and so are Yugi and the others, which leaves me no place to stay, so you might as well have left me on my doorstep."

Mokuba smiled. "You can stay here as long as you need to."

"I knew you'd say that…."

"What's wrong, Joey?"

"You try living with rich boy!"

"I do."

"You know what I mean, you said it yourself. He hates me, Mokuba. I'll never hear the end of him for a whole week. I don't care that he teases me. I just want him to shut up for a change. Every time he sees me, it's always 'you 3rd rate duelist, and 'you dirty puppy, or something close to that." Joey almost couldn't stop himself.

"By the way, what time is it anyway?" Joey yawned. It was almost four when he fell asleep, and he was hungry.

"It's almost midnight. I was setting up the tree with Roland, since Seto fell asleep on the couch. I should go finish up." Mokuba said.

"Ain't you a little young to be stayin' up so late for a Christmas tree?" Joey asked. "You even said rich boy….."

Joey trailed off as he slid open the living room door, and witnessed Seto Kaiba in a state that only Mokuba and Roland have ever seen him in.

The boy was in pajamas a shade of midnight blue, and covered in decorations ranging from pure white angels, to silver bells and from cute chibi reindeer to multi-colored candy canes.

Joey noticed that his own clothes had been changed from his snow-covered and soaked school uniform to a pair of pajamas with crescent moons on them. He was dry, too. He remembered ordering the snow to fall somewhere else before he fell asleep.

"This belongs to rich boy, doesn't it, Mokuba?" Joey asked.

"Sure does! By the way, are you sure you can't get in your house?"

"Even if I could, I need my keys in case I have to leave it."

"Good point." Mokuba said. Joey started to pull off the pajama shirt." I can't wear this….." he said, and then remembered that he had no other clothes, so he had to wear these pajamas.

"Let's get a snack, Joey."Mokuba said. "Come on."

My first fic, so flames are welome . It should help. Anyway, if you do review be sure to suggest if you like, I may need it someday.


	2. Don't go in the basement

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Sadly………

Mokuba has yet to succeed reaching the cabinet for some good ol' cheese crackers. Joey has yet to help him since he's too fascinated with the Japanese fighter fish (because he put them both in the same tank to watch them kill each other).

"This place might not be so bad after all." Joey said after he returned the fish to their respective tanks. He then helped Mokuba with the snacks. They sat in Mokuba's room, and ate after he took the Santa suit off.

"Say, Mokuba…" Joey began, "I don't wanna be a burden or anything. So you got something I could help you with? You know some chores, maybe?"

"I don't really know… maybe Seto will make you clean the basement, but it couldn't even help if _ten _Seto's could do that!" Mokuba laughed.

"Why?" Joey was curious.

"Because there's so much junk down there. It's super-cluttered. You could really get lost, Joey."Mokuba had on a worried face.

He just realized that maybe he shouldn't have told him about the basement, but then again it wouldn't be fair if he didn't warn him.

"It's best you don't go down there," he said.

Joey, however, was dozing into a light sleep.

"Uh-huh…" he mumbled, "don't go in the basement…..."

A few hours later, a bright light wakes Joey up. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Mokuba Standing above him. "Good morning!" he said.

Joey grumbled, and stretched. He noticed a red hand print on Mokuba's face.

"What happened?' Joey asked. "What did rich boy do to you?"

"Actually, Joey, when you fell asleep, I tried to wake you up to get you on a bed, but you slapped me."

"I did _what_? I'm so sorry, little dude! Oh man, rich boy's gonna…"

"Don't worry, Joey, Seto wont do a thing. I'm not gonna say a word about it to him."

Joey sighed. "Thanks little man."

"Don't worry, Mokuba, I already know he slapped you."

The boys turn round to see Seto leaning on the door. He walked over to put an ice pack on Mokuba's cheek. He turned to Joey.

"I was never fond of bringing stray dogs home," he said.

"_What_ was that? I'll show you what stay dogs can do!"

Joey proceeded to charge towards Seto, and tripped over. He got up.

"Give me my pajamas and go home," Seto said.

"Gladly! I don't wanna be here, anyway!" Joey stomped out of Mokuba's room, and went to find his uniform.

"Joey! He didn't mean it! Honest! Joey!"Mokuba called out. He then caught up to him. "I made up my mind, Mokuba. I'm going home. Even if I have to break in! But anything's better than livin' with Kaiba!"

"Don't say that, Joey! Seto's really nice! He really is!"Mokuba pleaded. Joey ruffled the sobbing boy's hair. "I know you only want me to have a place to stay this week," he removed his hand and looked away. "But that place isn't here. It ain't with Kaiba; he'll never let me stay with you guys."

"He doesn't have to know, Joey! You can stay in-in the basement!" Mokuba was so desperate, that he didn't care about getting lost in the basement.

Joey agreed, but thought to himself: didn't Mokuba say something about……? Oh never mind.

Mokuba happily led him to the basement, where Joey could stay for a week. He set up a futon and a small lamp so Joey could see. "I'll bring you something to eat as often as possible, so you won't be hungry. Go to the bathroom at night, when Seto's asleep, and head my words about the basement; don't wander."

Joey didn't really feel this was going to work, and if it wasn't, what would Seto do to him when he found out that some "dog" had been hiding in his basement? Would he go farther than usual?

Whatever the case, there wasn't much Joey could do now, let alone something _to_ do.

So he decided to wander the basement.

I know, Joey finding a time machine sounds a little stupid but it gets better, so don't worry. By the way, this is my first story, and I still don't know how to get the summary to tell you it's a crossover, so it's a crossover. There, I said it. In later chapters there may be droplets of yaoi here and there, I'm still not sure if I'll do that yet, so be ready.

As always, flames are graciously welcome. Now Hungry for a Sandwich will go eat one. See you next chapter.


	3. This is the part where Joey messes up

Disclaimer: Is it really that important that I state that I don't own anything every single chapter I post? Oh yeah. I own nothing.

_Leave it to Kaiba to have a basement the size of Tokyo_, Joey thought. _What is this?_

He wandered the amazingly large space under the amazingly large house. There was a large variety of …junk. If you've seen the contents of one box, you've seen the contents of them all. The place really showed the messy side of Seto Kaiba.

"I thought Mokuba had more decency than to dump me in a….dump." Joey found himself talking to the echo that returned his mutter.

"What? Who's there? You wanna piece of Wheeler! Show yourself! I dare you!"

Silence….

Joey then found himself feeling really stupid. _If Rich Boy was here, he would've laughed his lungs out._

_Meanwhile ----------_

"Seto, how do you think Joey is doing?" Mokuba looked up at his brother with the same worried eyes he was returned with.

"Are you worried about him too, Seto?" Seto gave no reply. Mokuba turned to look down. He really didn't like hiding his brother's arch enemy in the basement, and lying to him like this. He couldn't take it, either. He had to tell the truth. Then he had to beg Seto to let him stay. Joey didn't mean to slap him, because he was barely awake. Sure it hurt, and sure he still had the handprint, but Mokuba was barely fazed about it.

Mokuba found himself crying, now. He didn't like being torn between his only living family member, his idol and hero, and one of his closest friends.

"Mokuba…."

Mokuba looked up. "What?" he saw a face on Seto, much softer than his usual scowl.

Seto shook his head. "Never mind, Mokuba." Seto walked away.Mokuba only watched.

_Okay…..why is there dolls lined up on that shelf over there?_ Joey took a closer look.

_Hey….those are….glass duel monster action figures! You can't hardly get those anywhere!_

Joey snatched up the delicate Blue Eyes…….AND DROPPED IT!

_Oh….my….g-god please tell me that didn't just happen!_

Seto's eyes flashed open from his light daydreaming. What was that?

He stood up and left his study. "Mokuba? Mokuba?" He found Mokuba in the kitchen playing rock-paper-scissors with one of the maids (she was beating him four to zero).

Mokuba had also heard the crash, and pretended it was nothing. He was worried Joey hurt himself in that cluttered basement. What if Seto checked down there and found him? _Maybe he won't do it,_ Mokuba thought.

"I'll go look in the basement."

Tough luck.

Mokuba couldn't let this happen. "I'll check the basement, Seto," he said, but Seto had already walked off. "This cannot happen!"

"So don't let it." The maid said.Mokuba turned to look, but she was already gone. "Weird."

Joey was cleaning the mess, and bumped into some machine. "What is that!" It seems he had bumped into the "on" switch. He forgot about the mess, and started messing with the buttons and lights. He failed to notice he was setting it to do something.

Seto was in the basement, and searching for his glass figures. What he saw was only a bright flash. When his eyes adjusted, he saw his Blue Eyes on the floor in shambles, and his old, unfinished time machine slightly smoking.

"Good riddance, puppy."

Thank you! 3 reviews in my first two days of posting, I really appreciate it. I may not be able to update in a while, but I will do the best I can. As usual, flames are accepted, so please don't be afraid to be honest. Hungry for a Sandwich will see you later.


	4. It's Mokuba's turn to mess up now

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..as usual.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey finally comes to his senses, and realizes that he's not in Seto's basement anymore.

He looked around, and realized he was in a dried up old well. After climbing out, he witnessed nothing but something that looked like a wooded area. Something like a forest. _Is this some kind of trick?_ He looked around_. Why am I outside? Where is rich boy's basement? Why am I all of sudden---_

"Who is that?"

Joey turned to see a young girl who just climbed out of the same well he did. He proceeded to run. He also slammed and knocked over a boy who seemed very frustrated.

_The guys got ears on his head…….what is this place?_ Joey thought.

"Is this your boyfriend or something, Kagome?" The guy seemed quite jealous.

"Boyfriend? Listen, she's cute and all, but…...but I don't know her!" Joey felt his face blush. "Then who are you?" The girls name must be Kagome…..Joey thought.

"I'm Joey Wheeler, and trust me; I didn't come here on purpose."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you let that dog hide out in my basement, huh, Mokuba? You seem to really love pets." Seto didn't look at his brother when he talked to him.

Mokuba didn't look, either.

"What did you do to him?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't worry, he's gone." Seto replied. Mokuba couldn't bear to think of the things that could happen to Joey in a week. _How could Seto be so cruel? How could he throw Joey out like that? I know he thinks he's a dog an all, but did he think of how I felt? Or how about how Joey feels? Why can't he let him stay for a measly seven days?_ Mokuba thought.

Mokuba found himself crying again. This time, however, he wasn't sad, he was mad.

"S—Seto, I…" Mokuba said. "What, Mokuba? What is it?" Seto finally looked down at his little brother. Mokuba couldn't be a coward. No. Not now. Not after Seto threw Joey out into the snow, with no place to stay.

"Seto, I—I HATE YOU!" With that, Mokuba took off without any more to say to his older brother.

Mokuba looked up into the sky when he was far enough from the house. A safe enough distance from home to stop running in case Seto came after him. He watched as two sisters played with their parents. The older sister said to the younger sister "For Christmas, I'm going to bring you something special, Yuzua."

"Really, Kamari? What is it? Tell me, tell me!"

"It's a secret. You can't know until you find out, Yuzua."

The little sister pouted, but smiled after. "I'll wait forever when it's a present from you, Kamari!"

Mokuba remembered when Seto would say the same to him. He found it hard not to cry, again, especially in front of two girls younger than he was.

Mokuba then decided to check and see if Joey had went home. He ran all the way to Joey's house, and found no one, and no sign of someone trying to get in.

He was both relived and worried. Nobody broke in, which means it wasn't a robber, and it wasn't Joey, either. Where could he be?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're Inuyasha, you're Kagome; you're Sango, Miroku and Shippo."

"Right. And you said you're name was Joey Wheeler?"

"That's right."

"One thing still bothers me though….." Miroku turned to look at Joey. "How did you get here if you say you were born on January 25, 1988?"

"That's what I wanna know!"

"I think it was that machine…."

"Continue…" the others chorused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roland paced the floor. It had been hours since Mokuba had run away, and Seto went after him. _It's getting dark, I hope Mokuba's alright,_ he thought.

Seto, however, had been standing in front of Joey's house, wondering, worrying, and waiting for his brother. He didn't even try to hide his expression. He was worried, and looked as if he were on the verge of tears.

Mokuba had never disappeared for this long, not even when the rare hunters kidnapped him, and hung him from a helicopter. Not even when Pegasus took his soul. He needed to find his brother. He needed to at least know he was okay. He needed his brother to be safe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good, good, this is really good. I think I finally learned how to make these lines show up on so the readers won't get the notes confused with the story. Like I said, I won't be able to post for some time, so I'm sorry. I'll type a lot during that time, so I'll be able to post a lot when I can do it again.

I hope this chapter wasn't too depressing. I still haven't decided where Mokuba is, yet, but I have decided that no one has hurt him, so he's okay. I think I will put some yaoi, but not much. It's only rated K+ you know, and this is my first fic, so I want it to be real good. I do plan to make my chapters longer, too.

Thank you for the reviews. Flames are always welcome, as always. Now Hungry for a Sandwich will go. See you next chapter!


	5. The Fuedal Era

Disclaimer: Awwwwwwww, These disclaimers are really getting annoying! I don't own a thing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DEMONS!"

"Demons, yes, they exist."

Joey seemed too shocked to comprehend. He had only heard of demons when…well, never, really. It never occurred to him that Seto had basement full of fantasy, or he never would've agreed to it in the first place. He never would've stayed there…..and now he was stuck in some place called Feudal Japan? That's something you only learn about in History class! What was he doing here?

Hey wait. Doesn't being stuck in the past mean that…..You can change it, too? This is bad. Really bad. You can manipulate time, but it can manipulate you, too! And if time were to disappear……..well…everyone's a gonner, then! I have to get outta here, Joey thought. I have to get home. Before I get eaten!

Meanwhile----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba had decided to contact Yugi and the others, which meant he had to go home, and apologize to Seto. Besides, he was hungry, and cold from being outside all night with only a jacket. Seto was probably worried, hurt, and confused all at the same time. What kind of brother would he be if he didn't straighten things out with his only living family member?

_I'll sneak in the house, instead_, he thought. _Why_ _should I apologize if I didn't make_ _the mistake?_ Mokuba found himself getting angry again. He found himself hating his brother once more. He found himself making decisions without thinking…….again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you sent him to see how he would fare against a demon?"

"That's the plan." Kaede replied to Kagome. "He lives, then he was meant to be here. If he doesn't, then he wasn't meant to be here. That is why he didn't live."

Everyone looked at each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"IS THIS THEIR IDEA OF A SAFE ROUTE TO THE RIVER!"

Joeys legs were about to give in. He'd been running for a good half hour from these moth demons who were trying to put him on the menu! Finally, he tripped over, and fell flat on his face. When he turned over, he saw the acid—drooling mouth of the moth demon.

"Ew, ew, ew, you're too close for comfort, man." Joey used all fours to push away the moth. When he got to his feet, he kept running, and found the strength to pull a branch off the tree. He turned to attack. "EAT THIS!"

Somehow, he managed to knock it unconscious, by slamming the branch right into its head.

"One down," he said, barely breathing, and then he looked around. "Now about nineteen more to go……"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba decided not to go home, but to wait for Joey instead. However, he may already be too late……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roland, you've been pacing nonstop."

The maid was right. Roland hadn't been able to stop worrying about the Kaiba brothers ever since he watched one run out right after the other. No matter how grown up they each acted, one was eighteen, and the other was only twelve. Compared to Roland, they were both still kids.

"Roland-san, please….. at least sit for a few minutes." The maid urged. Roland said he would not sit until the two brothers came home. He wouldn't ever say it to Seto how much he worries sometimes.

"Roland-san…."

He sent the maid away. Roland was in no mood to have his buttons pushed by some young girl. He did sit down, however.

They're okay, he thought. They're just fine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guess he wasn't meant to be here," Inuyasha mumbled.

"The guy's not coming back, I guess…."Sango said. "I guess he didn't make it……" she looked away.

"Hey, you guy's, there he is!" Shippo exclaimed.

Sure enough, there was Joey Wheeler, bloody and beaten, but he had defeated the moths. The uniform he had on was ripped and torn, and blood was dripping everywhere. He limped towards the hut, with the branch over his shoulder, his hair a messy disaster, and overall bathed in dirt.

"I think this boy belongs here;" Kaede said. "With some training, and a new weapon, he could turn out to be an exceptionally good fighter."

"That means he could turnout to be an exceptionally good opponet too, right old hag?" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is the conclusion of chapter five, people.

Just a little rehash, the Kaiba brothers are missing, and Joey just won his first battle. It's official, there will be yaoi, but don't worry, you'll barely notice it.

Lastly, thanks again for all the nice reviews, and (you're probably sick of me saying this) flames are still welcome. See you next chapter.

---Hungry for a Sandwich


	6. Was there really something to live for?

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

"Fool! Dodge, then attack!" Inuyasha had short patience for fools. Joey stood, his branch worn, and dying from rigorous training for the past week. Not to mention it was separated from its tree, not too long ago. He needed a real weapon. Not some branch he snatched from a tree in a life or death situation.

He charged in for another attack.

"How lame. I'm not even using my sword, and you still can't hit me." Inuyasha had his smug look on. He charged in to punch Joey. In slow motion anime, Joey tried to use his branch to block it. Yet the branch was so incredibly weak, it had had it. The branch snapped in two, pieces flying everywhere, Joey's face in complete shock, as he was hit.

He got hit hard.

Joey woke up to see Kagome. "What happened?" was his first reaction.

"You got beat by Inuyasha, that's what happened."

"Again?" Still, after countless defeats, Joey wasn't used to losing yet. Sango showed him his branch. "When you tried to block Inuyasha….well, it broke." Joey looked at his dead branch. Surviving the Moths was one thing, but Inuyasha was too powerful. Maybe he should have leveled up with Miroku instead.

Joey rubbed his aching head. He felt that he wasn't actually meant to be in some ancient Japan. In all reality, arriving here was an accident. He got lucky with the Moth demons. So he could become lunch for even demons that Shippo could beat! That was quite sad.

"I think I better find a way home if I'm in grave danger here," Joey mumbled to himself. "Ye must learn to defend himself if he wants to walk freely in these times. One ye's age cannot always be protected," Kaede said.

"The old hag's right. You gotta know how to fight if you're ever gonna live here," Inuyasha had a serious look on his face. Everyone did.

The next morning, Joey finally felt that he was used to Feudal Japan clothes. He seemed more comfortable. For someone like him, he sure got used to things quickly. Kaede had sent him for some water to use for breakfast. He didn't mind feudal Japan food. As long as it was good. "Try to catch some fish while you're at it," Sango always said to him when he was sent for water. He had caught some once or twice…..

Everything seemed peaceful. The flowers and grass danced in the wind. The Cherry trees seemed to be turning green. _That must mean that summer is approaching,_ Joey thought. He went through the village gate. Miroku told him never to let any children outside the gate. Some children dream of being beyond, but that's as far as they go until they are skilled fighters.

Joey stopped walking. Why are they letting him outside the village if he can only fight with a branch? They must think that he will become a better fighter if he fights in more life or death situations. With that situation cleared, Joey kept walking. What would attack him, anyway? He had been at this for a week.

Joey stopped walking again. This time he sat down.

He wondered what the others were doing. Maybe Shizuka and his dad were out on some family Christmas shopping. If he knew he was going to be thrown into the Sengoku Jedai Era at rich boys house, then he would've went to visit his sister, but Joey was never fond of planes, and he promised he would call her. Time runs slower when you get thrown in the past. Joey figured that it was Monday morning at home. Shizuka must be worried, anyway. He never breaks a promise to his sister….

Christmas was this Friday. He had to get home, and give rich boy a fit by then.

Joey started to walk again. This time he was stopped by a bright object on the ground. It was a lavender-type color, but it looked like a broken piece of something. It was small, but sharp. It also had a bright glow to it.

Everything seemed to stop.

The wind didn't blow, and it seemed as if all nature stopped to watch….the figure slowly approaching him! Joey turned around to confront….a baboon pelt! Wait, a Baboon pelt?

"Huh?"

"You might want to hand that over. It's not safe with someone weak as yourself."

Joey was too horrified to speak, or do anything but run. He ran to the river to find the pelt waiting for him. Knowing he couldn't outrun some baboon pelt he tried darting to the village to get help.

_Why won't you just give it to him? You got no use for it! Or are you just trying to be strong again? Come on, Joey!_

He felt a sharp pain piercing through him. Joey looked down to see tentacles piercing through nearly each limb in his body. He felt it getting harder to breathe. He saw everything turning black. He felt his life draining away. The last thing he heard was Kagome screaming "Naraku, What did you do to him?"

_That's right,_ he thought. _What did he do to me?_

Mokuba wandered the early streets of Domino city. His stomach begged for a meal. Or at least a small snack. He couldn't find Joey, and it was really getting weird. He should have found him by now. What did Seto do to him? It was like he threw into another dimension! To Mokuba, anyway.

Still, he didn't really believe that Seto had gone after him. He didn't think that Seto cared that much. He knew that Seto--

"Seto!"

The boy was in a snowy heap in front of Joey's house. He looked paler than Joey did. He looked sick, and worried. He was a mess. He was also unconscious.

"Seto! Seto! Say something, big brother! Wake—wake up Seto! Seto…"

Mokuba felt his love for his big brother rushing back to him. He was worried Seto wouldn't wake up. That this was it. He would have to take over the company all alone. He would lose his only living family member. Seto had to wake up. He just had to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the last chapter for today. I'm tired. Flames are still welcome, though. Thank you for the reviews yawn……

See you next chapter!


	7. The Test

Disclaimer: I still own nothing (these disclaimers are really annoying.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey slowly opened his eyes. He had an instant reaction to what he saw. His reaction was

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS THAT!"

It seemed to be a large blue ogre. It said "My name is George."

"YOU'VE GOT A NAME!" Joey couldn't help being shocked. First demons and now ogres? _I'm never goin' to one of_ _Kaiba's sleepovers ever again…._Joey thought.

"Okay, okay. First of all, where are Kaede and the others, and why did they fail to tell me that there's ogres on Earth, too?" Joey asked. George sighed. He then closed his eyes as if he went through this hour after hour. He did.

"You can let me handle it from here, George." A girl wearing a pink kimono approached Joey and George. She smiled, and cleared her throat. "Joey, there aren't ogres on Earth, but there are in the spirit world, our current location. You're dead, Joey."

"I'm dead? If I'm dead, then why am I…." Joey trailed off as the sights of spirit world amazed him. He then remembered about the baboon pelt.

"However, Joey, you weren't supposed to die until Wednesday, October 14, 2078. You may also be revived, due to the fact that you tried to protect something very important." He was told about the jewel shards, and what they could do. He was also informed that he protected it without hesitation, because it was in his nature. That nature would reward him the revival of his life. He would be given a body that looked just like his for the test.

"What test?" he asked. "If you want to live again, then you have to prove that it won't be a waste of lord Koenma's time. You will be given a task."

He was. It was to reunite the four spirit detectives, before their next mission. They had all argued about a young schoolgirl named Keiko Yurikima. Currently, they weren't talking to each other.

Joey was given a long steel pole in replace of his branch. It was about his height in length, and was also really light. Joey was uncomfortable in this fake body. The girl, who called herself Botan, said that it was only because it was artificial and that he shouldn't worry. "The tests time limit is…."

"Nobody said anything about a time limit!" Joey exclaimed.

"Were not going to wait forever, Joey, you're not that special," She replied. Joey made a face. "You've got three spirit world days, which is only one Earth day."

"One earth day! How am I supposed to do that in one day!" Botan smiled. "That's what this test is all about!" she said. _Man, I cannot wait to get my hands on that Moneybags,_ Joey thought.

"Ready…" Joey got on one knee as if he were just about to compete in the Olympic races.

"GO!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba watched as the cold blue eyes of his big brother opened seemed colder as they turned to look at him. "Mokuba……"

"Seto, you shouldn't move so much…..the doctor said that you only caught the flu because you were outside too long, and you weren't dressed properly….. so….you're not gonna die….." Mokuba used the softest possible voice he muster. The flu was nothing for Seto. He could always find a way to get through it. Each year.

"Mokuba….I'm sorry." Mokuba wasn't mad anymore. He apologized for running off like he did, and Seto said sorry, too. He knew it was his fault Joey disappeared.

"Disappeared?" Mokuba opened his eyes wider. _Seto made a face. I should have made Roland clean that basement a long time ago…._ He thought.

"Mokuba, do you know why you couldn't find Joey? Do you know that he his not in our time stream anymore? Do you know that he could be gone forever?"

"What!"

"That's right. The time machine, the one that almost was the first one ever made, the one we thought was a failure, actually threw Joey into another time, because he couldn't keep his hands away from it?" Seto looked down at his little brother, who looked away. "This is all my fault…I couldn't let him just ram the streets all week…I…I…" Mokuba burst into tears as he buried his face in Seto's chest. He felt strong arms wrapped around him, and one of them was pulling him closer. Mokuba really felt loved then.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey pushed through crowds of people as he left the train station. It felt good to be back in present day, but he can't rest for long. He _had_to pass this test. He _had _to get back to life. He _had_ to give rich boy a fit.

"That boy…..He's not normal…" A particular pair of eyes watched Joey from a tree, and you bet they were interested in what this boy really was. This person followed him until the crowds cleared. He then landed in front of Joey in a fighting pose.

"Who are you? Don't play innocent with me. I know you're not human."

"You must be Hiei. Botan was right. _Anybody_ could recognize that attitude."

Hiei was not amused. He was not in the mood for smart alecks, either. He and his good friends currently weren't talking to each other, and they all were in bad moods. This was not the time to be getting smart with him.

"Look, I need you and your friends to make up by today," Joey said. Hiei stood up straight. "Why? Why do you even care?" he asked. Joey looked up.

"Because…I need to pass this test." Joey looked so pitiful that Hiei couldn't help being nice for a change. He pointed towards the bus stop.

"If you ride the thing that comes every ten minutes, you'll see large building. Yusuke goes there nearly every day to learn, I think. You can find him there."

Hiei then disappeared, and Joey, feeling as if he was running low on time…..chased the bus he just missed all the way to the next stop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mokuba, do you realize that we have no idea where that low life ended up? He could be on mars for all we know," Seto said. Mokuba made a face.

"We have to find him, because it's all our fault he's gone. So we can't just leave him out there all alone."

Seto closed his eyes. Mokuba had a point. If he had never left their half-finished time machine in the basement, and if Mokuba had never tried to hide him there, Joey wouldn't be wandering another dimension at this point. Mokuba turned to Seto. They both were worried about were he could be, but Seto seemed more worried about what he could be messing up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey looked up. The principal said that Yusuke was most likely breaking out of detention again, so he should wait at the fifth to the last window on the left side of the school. Joey didn't have the time to wait. He broke in.

"You Yusuke Urameshi?" He should have tried a different approach, but he didn't have the time to be formal. It was almost noon, and he hadn't convinced any of them, yet.

"Can you please make up with you're friends? I really would appreciate it." Yusuke was not convinced.

"Alright, if I beat you in a fight, you gotta make up with them. But if you win you don't have to ever talk to them again, unless you want to, got it?"

Yusuke looked up with interest. He didn't seem to mind fighting anyone today, but he did mind this nobody kid just coming out of nowhere playing the peacemaker role. This fight would surely teach him a thing or two.

_What are you doin'? Why are you putting your life on the line for theses guys? Ain't this what got you killed in the first place?_ Joey couldn't understand why he always made rash decisions to get what he wanted.

Yusuke cracked his knuckles, stretched his arms out, and tilted his head both ways to work out the kinks in his body. They agreed on no weapons or powers, so Joey had to rely on his past fights with Honda and rich boy to win this one. Yusuke made the first move. He ran toward Joey so fast that Joey had no time to dodge.

"Stand up you wimp. Don't challenge people if you can't fight all." Joey pushed himself off the ground. "I'm the toughest in Sariyaski High. Remember that." Yusuke turned to walk away.

_I can't let him do that. Normally, the toughest kid in any high wouldn't turn their back on an opponent. I can't let him be so reckless. I…can't…_

Joey lay unconscious on the ground. He lay there for a while flashing back on his friends, and rich boy, along with all the times they saved the world together. He remembered Shizuka and his dad. He laughed at the time Yugi saved him and Honda (well tried to, since that bully beat him up, too.)

Yusuke turned to look at Joey one last time before he kept walking. He turned back and came face to face with Botan. "What are you doing here?"

"Yusuke, you may not know this, but that boy's got a heavy weight on his shoulders, trust me. After watching him for awhile, Koenma has decided that he is a decent person, and that he can be revived." Botan smiled. She walked around Yusuke to get Joey, but he wasn't there.

"Where did he go? He couldn't have gotten up and walked off, I hit him too hard for that," Yusuke said. He and Botan looked around, but to no avail did they find him.

"The artificial affect of the body must have worn off. We have to find his spirit, Yusuke," Yusuke nodded Botan said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's the matter, Mokuba?" Seto looked at his little brother. The chatty little kid was quiet today…

"Seto, how do you think Joey feels when it comes to Christmas? I mean… his dad always visits Shizuka, and his mom never visits him, because he looks like his dad, and you know how that goes….he never gets any gifts, he says…"

Seto didn't seem to be listening. Mokuba kept quiet again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is that ironic, or what? When I start making the chapters longer, the lines stop showing up. Sigh…..flames are welcome. And next chapter, is going to be long, too. See you then.


	8. Itsuki the madman

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joy slowly opened his eyes. He realized he had his body back, but it was pinned to a wall right next to the girl he believed to be Keiko. He also had no idea where he was.

"Hey, you must be Joey, am I right?" Joey turned to see Keiko.

"Y-yeah…..um, where are we? Last I remember, I was lying on the ground watchin' my last chance at life walk off." Joey looked sad. Anyone would be if they knew they would die as a teenager. Joey found himself Relived that he wasn't the only one hanging from this wall.

"So you're both up… good." Keiko and Joey looked up to see a man slowly walking towards their wall.

"Who are you? And why are we hanging from this wall?" Keiko asked. The man smirked.

"You should be proud. You are the most significant part of my plan. Without you, it's all over." Joey and Keiko exchanged puzzled looks. _What's he talkin' about? What's all over?_ Joey was thinking so many things that he almost didn't hear Keiko ask. The man began to explain.

"I was once part of a plan to destroy humans. However, thanks to a nuisance named Yusuke, the plan failed, and my master was killed. I wanted to spend the rest of my life cradling his body in my arms, but I couldn't. I decided to fulfill my master's dream, and wipe out humans for him." Joey and Keiko looked at each other again. This time, it was because the thought this guy had lost it.

"There is an ancient dragon that was so strong, it commanded even S-class demons. Before he died, he said he would obey anyone who revived him. He needs a male and female sacrifice. That's where you children come in."

"Hey I'm not a kid!" Joey yelled.

"Why does he need a male and female sacrifice?" Keiko asked.

"Honestly, what do they teach you in health class these days?..."

"Do you really think I'm actually going to…..with him?"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"N-no, I mean that we just met and…."

"When I said I'd sacrifice you, I meant that I was going to melt you and your genes together, so that you wouldn't have to….you know…."

Joey and Keiko made sick faces.

"I think I'd rather do it the old fashion way…." Joey mumbled.

"I heard that you pervert!" Keiko kicked him.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"I don't see why you men adore women so much….they're such a pain….you should just mate with you're own gender…."

Keiko and Joey decide not to say a word about that.

"My name by the way….it's Itsuki."

When he left, he said they had two days to reminisce on their lives, and not to worry when they die because billons more humans would be joining them. Joey began to struggle, despite the tightening binds.

"No matter what, Keiko, we HAVE to escape. Okay?" Keiko shook her head.

"I know Yusuke will save us. So I'll wait for him"

"Are you sure? What if he doesn't? You can't always rely on someone else."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT? YUSUKE ALWAYS COMES FOR ME!"

"WHAT'RE YOU SCREAMIN' FOR! I'M ONLY SAYIN' THAT WE'D BETTER AT LEAST TRY TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"You don't understand…Yusuke is reliable he-he won't just l-leave me h-h-hanging…"

Keiko began to cry.

"That doesn't mean get lazy! If you had to clean your room, would you wait for Yusuke to do that, too?"

Keiko's eyes widened. _Joey's right. I can't always rely on Yusuke. He's only one person. He can't do everything for me…._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he hasn't called you lately? Uh-huh….uh-huh….Are you sure you didn't miss any calls, Honda? You can be irresponsible sometimes…."

Roland heard a loud "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, HUH!" from the receiver. After a few good byes, Mokuba hung up. "Seto back, yet?"

Roland shook his head. It was late Monday night, and Seto went out to look for Joey. Before he left, he mysteriously asked about the kind of things Joey liked.

"Shooting games, RPG games, comics and limited edition stuff. Oh, and he also likes holographic duel monster cards. Why, Seto?" Mokuba said, but Seto turned away.

"N-no reason, Mokuba."

Roland smirked when Seto left. "Is it not obvious, Mr. Kaiba?"

Mokuba looked puzzled.

Looking back now, Mokuba had a hunch on why Seto would want to know that kind of thing, but then, this is the cold-hearted duelist champ, here. Would he really……?

Mokuba went upstairs to get ready for bed. Seto then walked in.

"Did you do it?" Roland asked.

"I started but—"

"Don't tell me you changed your mind, sir?"

Seto ignored the fact that he was cut off, and said "It was getting late, and I didn't want Mokuba to worry. He's already worried about Wheeler. He doesn't need a heart attack."

"Will you finish tomorrow, then?"

Seto nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Didn't I say women were a pain?"

Keiko made a face.

"Don't worry, child. It's not like you're the only woman out there."

"HOW MANT TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, WE AIN'T KIDS!"

"Compared to this old demon's age you are babies."

Joey made a sick face.

"This hurts. Can't you lock us up in a cell or something?"

"Troublesome woman, don't you think I know that you're aiming to run off?"

"If you think we're kids, then why are calling us woman and man?"

"Foolish boy, that is how we demons speak."

"Now you're callin' me a boy!"

Itsuki growled. He slapped his hands to his hips.

"I refuse to continue this conversation longer!"

"Look at how you're standin'! You gotta be gay!"

"What's wrong with that? I told you, women are troublesome. I chose men instead. Isn't there a man you like?"

"Uh, well….."

"YOU'RE GAY!"

"No, Keiko, it's just that some guy's been hittin' on me…"

Joey grew silent. His cheeks grew a light shade of pink.

_And I think I been liking it…._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So chapter eight is finally up. Sorry! I got so caught up in cheat codes (I know, it's bad, but Harvest Moon can get boring after a while) and getting new wallpapers, that I forgot almost all of what happens, so I had to reread the fic. I know I suck.

Thanks anyway for the reviews. Flames are still welcome (am I the only one who doesn't mind a flame review?) See you next chapter!


End file.
